The Tomb of the Purple Diamond
Here's how the tomb of the Purple Diamond goes in Wrath of the Century. see the ship crashed landed in a nearby tomb Shai-Shay: panting Oh man, I'm glad we're out of that. Brian: Yeah, but we didn't save Anna. And Vinny is dead. And remember when we called Snoopy and Woodstock? Well, they're dead! I gave them a jug, but I didn't know how strong it was! a little And now they're dead, they're dead! cries Sylveon: her paw on his back Barret Barricade: There is one way to bring him back. Brian: There is? Barret Barricade: Yes, it's a called "The Purple Diamond". It has the power to ressurect beings that are deceased. Brian: Really?! WHERE IS IT?! Barret Barricade; Inside but... races inside leaving dust Brian: DON'T WORRY VINNY, I'M COMING FOR YOU!!! Twilight: Brian, wait for us! all race in Brian: like crazy, he's about to step on somethign when Barret pulled him back Barret Barricade: Brian you can't just race into here! Brian: Why? Barret Barricade: Because it's very hazardious in here! Brian: Hazardious? then Brian steps on a pressure plate which makes a rock fall from the ceiling! Brian: WHOA!!! jumps into Brian making the rock avoid him as it smashes on the ground Barret Barricade: That's what I mean! This temple has accent booby traps of all kinds to protect the diamond from being stolen by the wrong hands. Rick O'Connel: Of course there is. Brian: So how do we get to the diamond without getting killed by one of the traps? Rainbow: We could float across. Barret Barricade: Uh, we can't. There's even traps that can get pegasi or others that can fly. Toulee: Could we teleport? Barret Barricade: Mmm-mm. Some traps can detect teleportation easy. Johnathan: groans I hate these kind of temples! They never play fair! Barret Barricade: But I may know the keys to avoid most of them. For starters, the pressure tiles are hexagon shaped. So don't step on hexagon shaped tiles. slowly move forward avoid hexagon tiles and then they come to the next room Human Applejack: That was easy. Barret Barricade: Yes, but it won't be for the next portion. Human Rainbow: Why? Barret Barricade: a dummy pony down the hall whooshing dummy head rolls back Human Rarity and Rarity (equine): AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Barret Barricade: This trap is known as "The Breath of the Guardian" and only the Paniten Man will pass. Brian: I'll go first. goes down the hall The Paniten man will pass. The paniten man is humble and kneels before God. gasp Kneels! does so and avoids the cutting blades, then he sees the gearing for it and he jams it, making them stop I'm through! Princess Luna: Good. Barret Barricade: Easy, honey. all move forward avoids anymore hexagon tiles and then come up to another portion Joe Swanson: Okay, now what? Barret Barricade: Now we have to cross these tiles. see several tiles with a picture on it Stewie: Ha! Too easy! about to step forward Barret Barricade: Wait! You have to step on a certain tile out of all those tiles. Puffer: Let me guess, if we step on the wrong one, a rock falls from the ceiling? Barret Barricade: No. a peice of coal This happens. tosses the coal onto a tile and then a whole bunch poison arrows shoot out Cade: Whoa! ducks arrows then hit the other wall Puffer: Oh, ''that ''happens. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes